


nightmares

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, also im bad with titles im sorRY, its rlly sweet, they both care a lot about e/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: After Peridot has her first nightmare, Amethyst comforts her.





	nightmares

Her eyes flew open, as she was merely in a state of panic, unaware of what kinds of emotions had stricken her. She then sat herself up and felt around, attempting to find something to grasp between her as a form of comfort. Cold sweat started breaking out between her forehead and cheeks, down her arms, and brushing against her legs and thighs. It felt like her chest was pounding faster than the speed of light, now visibly shaking and nearly hyperventilating, as she simply could not calm down at all. Her eyes then quickly darted left and right, almost as if she were looking for something, trying to make sure of something. She now felt her eyes stinging, waterfalls of tears scraping against her skin, forming into puddles upon her apparel. It was the middle of the night. The creaking of the house could be heard throughout the bathroom walls. She rose from the bathtub as quickly as she could, wanting to go look for someone.

She couldn’t really think straight, but she knew that she couldn’t be alone right now, she knew she needed to see someone, anyone. She slowly and quietly, almost cautiously, opened the bathroom door, peeking around the corner. Toes first, she moved her foot in front of her, placing it softly on the flooring. Step by step, she tried her best to avoid waking Steven up. She saw a small but plainly visible light, which had appeared to come from the fridge, as it was in fact open and someone was rummaging through it. “Amethyst?” Was what she wanted to say, but she couldn’t. She took another step, and then she just stopped, as she stood there, wide-eyed, and completely at a loss for words as she was still trying to comprehend what she had just visualized, still trying to understand that this was reality now.

Amethyst had obviously noticed the emotionally distressed gem standing there and only just staring at her, as she had quietly asked, “...Per?”

Peridot didn’t respond, as she could not physically bring herself to.

“Per?” Amethyst had repeated herself, now growing concerned for the smaller gem, because she was not responding. She slightly tilted her head and then asked, “You okay?” in a cautious tone of voice.

Still no verbal response. Peridot then took a few steps closer to the quartz, feeling around the gem if she was making sure Amethyst was ...real, authentic. She tugged at the neckline of Amethyst’s torso, like she was going to make sure her gem was okay. She then wrapped her smaller arms around the bigger gem, burying her face into her shoulder, as she was now crying again. Amethyst flinched out of surprise and was of coursed confused by all of Peridot’s behavior but she could see how upset and anxious the technician was. In response, she wrapped her arms around the smaller gem, petting her blonde triangular hair, letting the gem quietly sob into her shoulder for a couple of minutes. They then let go of each other. Amethyst took her index finger and wiped the tears off of Peridot’s face in an effort to let her know she was there for her. She lent her hand out to Peridot, and quietly but softly saying into her ear, “C’mon, let’s talk about this in my room.”

Peridot then grabbed onto Amethyst. Amethyst flinched again, surprised at how shaken the poor gem was. She could now feel her cheeks burning, and tried to hide her face behind her bangs, as her blushing was rather embarrassing, but failed to. She then sighed, looking at Peridot with a sad look in her eyes but gave her a soft smile. “It’s okay, Per,” She assured the gem, leading her towards the door to her room.

Upon walking up to the door that led to Amethyst’s room, the door split into two halves, with a wavy line and purple light that had appeared to have a slime-like texture. Entering Amethyst’s room, Peridot kept her grasp around the quartz’s upper arm, inching closer to Amethyst as she examined the room.Even though she had been really close friends with Amethyst for nearly a year now, she had never been inside the quartz’s room. The room was incredibly chaotic. As Amethyst lead Peridot further into the clutter, Peridot tripped over objects that had tumbled down the towers of mess. The room had geodes, and even some grass tiles. She saw the bottom of a waterfall that had appeared to have begun in another gem’s room, possibly Pearl’s, and puddles that looked like they could lead to somewhere else. Although the room was quite disarrayed, it didn’t really bother Peridot, she thought it was unique and thought looked pretty neat regardless of the heaps of organized garbage. She then tightened her hold on the quartz, as Amethyst had led her to a messy pile of pillows and blankets.

Peridot let go of Amethyst, as they had both sat down together on the pile of blankets and pillows. There was a moment of silence between the two, but then Amethyst had broken it by cautiously asking the technician, “So, how are you feeling?” in order to ease her into the conversation.

“I… don’t know,” The technician spoke up in a rather hesitant tone of voice, struggling to make eye contact with Amethyst, who sat across from her. She didn’t want to keep anything from Amethyst, but at the same time she felt kind of hesitant to tell her what she had seen, and she didn’t want to worry her. “All I know is that I am not okay.”

“What..happened?” Amethyst asked her, scooting closer to Peridot. She wanted to know what was wrong. She wanted to know what had upset her that much. She hated seeing Peridot like that, as it simply hurt her to see Peridot, who was usually so bright, upset.

Peridot took a deep breath, and then shut her eyes, hesitant, as she was about to tell Amethyst what had upset her. “So, while reading something on my tablet, I ended up falling asleep ..and then I .. I had a vision,” She began to explain to the quartz, then pausing in order to calm herself down, as she was working herself up again.

Amethyst studied the green gem, who was now visibly shaking and looked as if she was on the verge of tears again. Amethyst took one of Peridot’s hands, which was curled up into a fist, and then held it, reassuringly saying, “Peri it’s okay. I’m here.”

Peridot opened her eyes and gave the quartz a weak and pained but also soft and loving smile, loosening her fingers in Amethyst’s hold. That smile then faded, she now had a sad look in her eyes, continuing by saying, “I.. I had a vision, where the diamonds had come to Earth for the cluster and for Rose Quartz, and.. we ended up fighting them, but then.. I-I watched you get.. shattered. I saw your gem get crushed into smithereens, and it was one of the most horrifying things I have ever witnessed. But, I did wake up before anything else happened though.” Amethyst’s eyes widened out of surprise, shock, horror, her lips parted. “I-I tried to save you, Amethyst.”

“Per-”

“I tried to stop them. I tried to stop them from hurting you, and I-I couldn’t, and I’m sorry.” Peridot cut off the quartz as she blamed herself for Amethyst’s shattering in her version. She opened her eyes, now crying again, great.

All Amethyst had to say to her was “Peridot, you had a nightmare,” now giving the green gem a reassuring and comforting smile.

“..What?” Peridot asked in confusion, she really had no idea what a nightmare was, as she had never personally experienced once and it had never been explained to her before.

“Wait, have you not had a nightmare before?” Amethyst had asked her, coming off harsher than intended.

“No.. I have not. I.. don’t even know what a ‘nightmare’ is,” Peridot sniffled, wiping tears from her face. “What exactly is it?”

“Well, it’s basically like a dream. You know what those are right?” Amethyst had asked her. Peridot shook her head ‘no’ in response. “Huh, I thought Steven woulda told you what those are by now. Well, a dream is basically like a series of thoughts and/or images that occurs in your mind while sleeping. So like, a nightmare is basically a dream, but it’s not really a good one,” Amethyst explained to the rather confused gem as best as she could, hoping she would understand what she was saying.

Peridot stared at the floor with an unreadable look on her face. She slowly raised her head and then looked at Amethyst, narrowing her eyes and quietly asking her, “So.. you’re not shattered?”

“Pft, nope, I’m not shattered,” Amethyst smirked, holding back laughter, as she didn’t want to upset the technician and have her storm off or something like that. The purple gem then enthusiastically patted Peridot on the back, now convinced that Peridot was okay. But the light smile on Peridot’s face did not reach her eyes, as she was still terrified of the images her own mind had created while she was asleep.

“..Amethyst, stop,” The green gem finally spoke up, the light smile on her face had developed into a frown, pushing Amethyst’s hand away from her.

Confused at Peridot’s reaction, Amethyst then tilted her head, the smile on her face disappearing, “But everything’s okay, right?”

Peridot frustratedly shook her head, then burying her face into the palm of one of her hands, “No, you do not even know how terrifying it was for me to see you… shattered.”

Amethyst’s smile had returned, patting Peridot on the back once again, this time more gently, “Aw, Peridot. You know I won’t go down that easily. Y’know, cause I’m a BIG STRONG AMETHYST RAAAAA,” She teased the other gem in a wacky tone of voice, as she made a silly face, wrapping her one of her arms around Peridot’s shoulder and ruffled her hair, which got the green gem to giggle. Peridot then leaned into Amethyst, resting her head on the purple quartz’s shoulder. Amethyst flinched out of surprise, but gave into her, and slowly stroked the green gem’s back, “It’ll be okay, Peri. I don’t plan on shattering. Ever.”

“I was so scared…,” Peridot trailed off, keeping her eyes focused on the pillows and blankets below her. “I was so hurt. Imagine seeing someone you care about, immensely, shattered right in front of you. It’s.. horrifying.”

“It’s okay, Peridot,” Amethyst assured the gem. “I won’t leave you, ever. Promise.”

Peridot smiled up at the quartz, as she was still resting her head on her shoulder. She then affectionately nuzzled her face into Amethyst’s neck, getting a slight blush out of the other gem. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything,” Peridot said in a short and simple response. “You have been incredibly kind to me these past few weeks, from taking me in after Lapis left to comforting me over that horrendous scene my mind had created. I am so lucky to have you in my life, and I am so thankful for everything you have done for me. Thank you.”

“Aw shucks P-dot, you’re making me blush,” The quartz smiled at her, trying but failing, to hide her face behind her bangs as a darker tone of purple had dusted her cheeks and her little nose. “But, it’s no problem dude. You mean way too much to me for me not to.”

This got Peridot to blush too, as Amethyst was simply adorable when she got flustered, and she gave Amethyst one of the most softest smiles Amethyst had ever seen from her, “Yeah, you mean a lot to me too, Amethyst.”

After a few minutes of silence, as Peridot cuddled the quartz and Amethyst rubbed the smaller gem’s back, Amethyst spoke up,” Hey, you want me to take ya back to the bathroom now and help you get settled in or?” Truthfully, she didn’t want Peridot to leave, but she wanted to do whatever was best and most comfortable for Peridot.

“Do you mind me staying here with you for a bit longer?” Peridot asked her. She gave the quartz a soft smile, tilting her head upwards, her eyes then meeting with Amethyst’s, “...I just feel safer..here with you.”

A clear and visible blush appeared on Amethyst’s face, but she then gave the smaller gem a soft smile, pulling her onto her lap and wrapping her arms around the green gem, saying into her ear, “Of course.” Peridot’s eyes widened, surprised by the affection the other gem had given her, but then she closed her eyes, a wide but loving smile appeared on her face, and reciprocated the cuddle by wrapping her smaller arms around Amethyst, snuggling into her hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this and posted it to Wattpad over a month ago.
> 
> My main fear with writing this was having Peridot being ooc, although I always fear that I am writing Peridot or any other character that isn't Amethyst ooc. However, with this it's because I don't think Peridot is much of an emotional person, unless something has really upset her, and in this bit, Peridot is really emotional. So, please let me know if you think she is ooc in this, as I do want to improve as a writer and I do want to improve my content. 
> 
> This took me awhile to write this up, possibly the longest I've ever worked on a fic. I came up with the idea for this back in June, and didn't start working on it until mid to late July, so I spent about two to three weeks on this. I want to thank my friend for helping me write this and proofreading this as I did get stuck a lot, and I really had no idea how to continue it, but she did give me ideas, and I probably would have left this as a wip if weren't for her. Anyways, thank you for reading this, it really means a lot.


End file.
